


The Emporium Delivers

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS S6, F/M, holiday fic, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad break up, Buffy's friends and family get her the perfect present.  Written for hello_spikey at nekkid spike lj community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emporium Delivers

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Tasha

The Emporium Delivers

 

 

 

Buffy ignored the happy sounds around her while her friends wrapped up presents for their men folk and other non-Scooby friends.   Even Joyce had found a nice man at the book club she had joined after her near brush with death from a brain tumor.  Finally, Buffy’s nerves got the better of her, and she jumped to her feet.  “I’m going on patrol,” she announced while she grabbed her jacket.  She was out of the house in a flash.

 

 

 

Joyce stared after her daughter.  “I wish that boy would experience what he did to Buffy, only ten times worse.”

 

 

 

“Wish granted,” Anyanka whispered under her breath.  She tried to keep her retained abilities very low key.  They knew she was a vengeance demon, but it wouldn’t do to have the Slayer paying attention to her.  Louder, she said, “Buffy does seem depressed.  She needs to get back on the horse and find a guy to have orgasms with.”

 

 

 

“No, she needs a man who’ll treat her like a queen,” Cordelia spoke up.  “Riley and his vamp whores deserve to be shot.”

 

 

 

“Shot through the balls,” Faith growled.  “He sucked at protecting her too.  Remember when that vamp staked her.  She needs a man that can protect her if she needs it, even though that isn’t very often.”

 

 

 

Willow cleared her throat.  “She needs a guy who won’t be intimidated by her being the Slayer.”

 

 

 

“L-loyal,” Tara stammered in a shy voice.  She glanced at Willow from beneath her hair.  “That’s a g-good quality.”  She rarely spoke up for something unless she felt strongly about it.

 

 

 

“If he just loved her, all that would fall into place,” Joyce said.  Despite what Buffy said about Angel, Joyce knew he couldn’t have truly loved Buffy.

 

 

 

Faith grunted.  She didn’t have much faith in the opposite sex despite her name.  “Where on earth are we going to find such a paragon of virtues?”

 

 

 

“We don’t want a paragon of virtue.  We want a guy for Buffy,” Cordelia said in a snarky voice.

 

 

 

Anyanka listened to the conversation around her.  Then, a thought struck her.  “I have an idea, ladies,” she said slowly.

 

 

 

Joyce went to Anyanka’s side where she sat down next to the vengeance demon.  “Tell us.”  
  


 

“In the Leseid dimension there is The Emporium.  Awet can deliver anything.”

 

 

 

“Even the perfect guy?” Faith snorted.

 

 

 

“Their motto is ‘The Emporium Delivers’,” Anyanka said.  “I’ve seen her deliver some pretty off the wall requests.”

 

 

 

“Can we afford something like that?” Joyce asked.  Her finances were still not up to par after her surgery and hospital stay.

 

 

 

“Awet, the owner, owes me a favor.”  Anyanka fished a card out of her handbag.  She laid it on the table next to her, and the group watched it expand to a full sheet of paper.  “Do you have a pen, Joyce?”

 

 

 

“Sure.”  Joyce went to the sideboard to get a pen.  “Are we sure we should do this?  As much as I want a great guy for Buffy, getting her one for Christmas seems a bit weird.  What if she doesn’t like him?”

 

 

 

“Mrs. Summers, Buffy needs this,” Cordelia replied.  “She needs to know that all men are not scum like Riley.”

 

 

 

“Parker,” Willow said.

 

 

 

“Angel,” Faith spoke up.

 

 

 

“Frankly, Sunnydale isn’t teeming with guys that suit Buffy,” Cordelia continued.

 

 

 

“What are you doing?”  Dawn entered the room.

 

 

 

“Deciding what kind of guy your sister needs,” Faith answered.  She ignored the other women’s unhappy snorts.  Dawn was young, but she deserved some truths in her life.

 

 

 

“Oh, that’s easy,” Dawn said.  She went around and inspected the different piles of presents.  “She needs a guy that won’t leave her like all the other guys.  Daddy, Angel, and Riley all left her.”

 

 

 

“Parker,” Willow muttered the man’s name again.  “Darned poophead.”

 

 

 

“Excellent point.”  Anyanka snatched the pen from Joyce, and she started writing.  When she was finished with all the requirements she signed the bottom with a flourish.  The paper disappeared in a flash of light.

 

 

 

“How long before we know anything?” Joyce asked.

 

 

 

Another flash of light manifested, and Anyanka held a letter in hand.  “Right now.”  She ripped the envelope open.

 

 

 

“What does it say?” Joyce asked.  She peered at the letter in the hopes of seeing something good.  Maybe if things worked out for Buffy, they could find Faith a good man too.

 

 

 

Anyanka started to read the letter out loud.  “ _’Dear Anyanka.  I’m so glad to hear from you.’_   Yada, yada, yada.”  Her eyes skimmed the page.  “Here we are.  ‘Lucky for you, I have the perfect specimen for your needs.  As requested, he will arrive on Christmas morning.  William the Bloody is exactly what your friend needs.  Love always, Awet’.”

 

 

 

“William the Bloody?  I’m not too sure about this,” Joyce said in a hesitant voice.

 

 

 

“Hmmm, I thought William the Bloody died in Prague.”  Anyanka tapped the letter against her chin.

 

 

 

“Who is William the Bloody?” Willow asked.

 

 

 

Anyanka smiled serenely.  “Perfect for Buffy, and there’s an added bonus.  He’ll really piss off Angel.  You’ll love him, Joyce.  He has a classical education all wrapped up in a punk rock outlook on life.”

 

 

 

“That doesn’t tell us much,” Faith grumbled.

 

 

 

“He’s an Aurelian sired by Drusilla who was sired by Angelus.”  Anyanka looked around at the Scooby females.  “He’s not intimidated by Slayers, and he’s equal strength wise.  So, he can protect her if need be.  He never left Drusilla’s side.  That’s why I thought he died in Prague.  I think she must be dust wherever he’s from.  That proves he’s loyal and never leaves.   He treated her like a queen while she treated him like crap.”

 

 

 

“You forgot the orgasms,” Cordelia teased.

 

 

 

“He’s a vampire,” Anyanka replied.  “Orgasms go without saying.  No breathing and zero recovery time needed.”

 

 

 

“Oh boy.  Should we warn Buffy?” Willow asked in an anxious voice.  The idea that Buffy’s perfect guy was a vampire wasn’t a new one, but Angel had been ensouled.

 

 

 

Anyanka shook her head.  “You want to ruin the surprise?”

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

 

December 25th, Christmas morning

 

 

 

Buffy woke up slowly.  She couldn’t believe that her family and friends had places to be outside of Sunnydale that holiday morning.  With a sigh, Buffy rose from her bed.  She knew her mom had left some presents under the tree for her.

 

 

 

Buffy reached out to grab her robe.  She let out a gasp when an envelope appeared in her hand.  On the front it read, _‘To: Buffy Summers.  A gift from family and friends.  Merry Christmas’_.

 

 

 

“Wow, Willow’s getting better with the spells,” Buffy said, thinking it was her red-haired friend who sent the letter.  She ripped open the envelope, and a confused look crossed her face when she started to read the words.  “Not Willow then.”

 

 

 

__’Dear Ms. Summers._ _

 

 

 

_Let me introduce myself.  I am Awet Binian, owner of The Emporium, deliverer of fine gifts across the dimensions._

 

 

 

_I was recently contacted by your friends and family about finding you a partner worthy of a Slayer such as yourself.  They wanted for you someone who is loyal, loving, protective if need be, gives good orgasms…_

 

 

 

“That one is Anyanka’s for sure,” Buffy laughed before she continued to read.  She was pretty sure this whole thing was some kind of joke anyway.

 

 

 

__… not be intimidated by your status as the Slayer, will treat you like a queen, and never leave you._ _

 

 

 

_I believe I have found just such a specimen._

 

 

 

“What?  No way!”  Buffy shook her head.  “Okay, the joke’s over.  Am I on Candid Camera or something?”  She flung the bedroom door open, but there was no one in the hallway.

 

 

 

Buffy paused to listen to the house.  Beyond the ticking of a distant clock, the house was silent.  “Weird.”

 

 

 

Buffy turned back to the letter.  Maybe it wasn’t a joke after all, but why would her mom and friends think she needed a man.  The last three were crappy, and she had secretly decided that she was through with men.  Buffy grabbed the paper back up to finish reading it.

 

 

 

__Remember, Ms. Summers, to receive such gifts you must be loyal, loving, and protective in return.  Your partner is waiting for you under the tree.  His name is William the Bloody, but he prefers to be called Spike._ _

 

 

 

_Anwet Biniam_

 

_The Emporium_

 

_Leseid Dimension_

 

 

 

The letter drifted to the floor from Buffy’s nerveless fingers.  “Oh boy.”  She grabbed her robe, and she was downstairs in a flash.  She stopped at the living room doorway where she took a deep breath.

 

 

 

“I can hear you, Slayer.”  A deep, British accented voice sounded from the room Buffy was trying to get prepared to enter.

 

 

 

Buffy stepped into the living room.  Her senses immediately went on alert.  There was a vampire in her house.  Her eyes landed on the bleached blond male lounging on a blanket under the Christmas tree.  He was clad only in his skin tight jeans.  “How did you get in here without an invite?”

 

 

 

“Your mum invited me.”  The blond man sat up.  “I’m Spike, by the way.”

 

 

 

Buffy stared at the vampire in shock.  Apparently her ‘gift’ from her family and friends was a vampire.  Finally, she took the time to take in Spike’s appearance.  He had short blond hair that was a riot of curls.  Buffy loved curls on guys.  They were just so cute, and her fingers always itched to run through them.  He had brilliant blue eyes, cheekbones, soft full lips, and abs to kill for.  Buffy felt her panties moisten.  It just wasn’t fair that evil was so good looking.  Angel had nothing on this big bad.

 

 

 

“Now I can smell you too, pet,” Spike said.  He curled his tongue behind his teeth, and he patted the blanket beside him.  “Come join me.”

 

 

 

“You’re an evil vampire, and I’m a Slayer.”  Buffy shook her head.  There was no way she could keep a gift like this one.  Yes, she was a Slayer, destined to slay the evil demons of the world, but she knew they were sentient beings.  Owning a vampire was wrong.

 

 

 

“Not a Slayer.  The Slayer.”

 

 

 

Buffy shook her head harder.  “No, Faith is The Slayer.  I’m just the one that won’t stay dead.”

 

 

 

“Don’t look dead to me, luv,” Spike commented.  His eyes roved over Buffy’s form.  “In fact, you look pretty alive to me.”

 

 

 

“It was a short death.”  Buffy let out a sigh.  “You have to go back where you came from.  Even if you are all the things that letter said, I can’t accept a … oh heck, you’re a vampire, not a pet.”

 

 

 

“Not plannin’ on being a pet, Slayer.”  Spike surged to his feet in a graceful, supernatural move.  “From what I hear told, you have bleedin’ tragic taste in men.”  He glided over to stand in front of Buffy.

 

 

 

“Yeah, well, men and driving.”  Buffy backed up a step.  She wasn’t afraid of Spike, but she could definitely feel his masculine charisma when he got too close.  “A girl can’t be good at everything.”

 

 

 

“Well, then, Slayer, it’s a good thing I’m your Christmas prezzie.”  Spike smirked while he took another step closer to the Slayer.  “I can teach you to drive all kinds of stick shifts.”

 

 

 

Buffy shook her head.  “No, we can’t.  You’re … well, you’re not a person, but you’re not meant to be owned.”

 

 

 

Spike cupped Buffy’s cheek.  “Maybe I want to be owned by one such as you, Slayer.”

 

 

 

Buffy leaned into the cool hand on her face.  It had been so long since she’d been touched.  Even before their breakup, she and Riley had stopped having sex.  Now she knew it was because he was desperate to hide the vampire bites that littered his body at the end of the relationship.  Buffy shook herself out of her thoughts, and she looked up at Spike.  “You want to be owned?”

 

 

 

Spike shrugged.  “Not by just anyone.  Someone special, for sure.”

 

 

 

“There is nothing special about me,” Buffy replied.  Her time with Angel, Parker, and Riley had certainly taught her that.

 

 

 

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Spike replied.  “Let me show you.”  He lowered his head, and he covered Buffy’s surprised lips with his mouth.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

 

“And then what happened?  Were there orgasms?” Anyanka asked eagerly.

 

 

 

Buffy’s face turned a bright fuchsia color at the questions.  “Come, Anya, I don’t ask about your orgasms with Giles.”

 

 

 

Faith snorted.  “No, she tells us all about them freely and willingly.”  She grinned at Buffy.  “So, were there orgasms?  I’ve got to live vicariously you know.”

 

 

 

“Fine.  Yes, yes, there were many, many orgasms.  There.  Are you happy?”  Buffy  buried her face in her hands.

 

 

 

“Better than Angel?”

 

 

 

“Yes,” Buffy’s muffled voice said.

 

 

 

“Parker?”

 

 

 

“Absolutely.”

 

 

 

“Riley.”

 

 

 

“Definitely.” 

 

 

 

Faith sat back in smug delight.  “Awesome.  He’s sure to pass Anyanka’s inspection.  Let’s see if he can pass the muster with the rest of us.”

 

 

 

Buffy looked up at Faith.  “He’s a vampire you know.”

 

 

 

“Oh, I know, B.  Now I just need to find one of my own.”

 

 

 

Buffy looked at Anyanka, and she winked.  Faith would be the next one to find out exactly how The Emporium Delivers.

 

 

 

The End.


End file.
